


Parallel Lines

by SophieD



Series: Leverage  Date Nights [14]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Comfort, F/F, Going Home, Hurt, Hurt feelings, Lesbian Relationship, Mom - Freeform, getting over it, mommy, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Tara left Sophie, again.  Now she needs to figure out what to do next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make a lot of sense without reading Fine Lines and Broken Lines first. There will be at least one more coming, hopefully it won't take as long to get to. As always, enjoy and let me know what you think.

I didn’t cry at all. Not until this very moment. I didn’t want to cry. I was angry. How could she say that? How could she even think that? We’ve been playing by her rules now for over 10 years. She’s the one who doesn’t want a commitment, the one with a boyfriend. She’s always been enough for me. If she ever asked, I would tell her that. She doesn’t ask. She doesn’t want to know. That would mean she would have to consider my feelings, make a choice. No, she doesn’t want to know. She wants her life and her fantasy. I’m supposed to be there for her, to think only of her, to want only her while she does as she pleases. 

I wrapped myself in my anger. It made me feel better. It made the pain go away. Heathrow to New York. Paducah. And now here I am, on the door step, my finger on the bell and it all comes back. She opens the door and I fall into her arms.

“Tara? Honey? What’s wrong?”

I have no words, only tears. She pulls me in, wraps me tight in her arms. She holds me in a way that only a mother can do. We sit on the couch, the only sounds are my sobs and her murmurs that it will be OK. She pulls her fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head. 

“Are you OK?”  
I nod.  
“I’m…I just…I just needed to see you.”  
She knows. She always knows. She sighs.  
“Do you want something to drink?”  
I nod again.  
“Thanks,” I whisper.

She brings me lemonade and slices of apple. I give her a sad smile. She sits next to me and fiddles with the piece fruit in her fingers.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
I shrug.  
She sighs again. We both know the question. We both know the answer. We need to say it.

“Tara hon, why do you do this? Why do you let her do this to you? Why do you keep going back? You know she’s not going to change. You’re only going to get hurt again.”  
I shrug again and try to hold back the tears.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to. I can’t stop myself. I know it’s not an excuse but I love her. I try not to think about her, I try to get over her. It’s like she’s in my bones or something. I feel like I’m finally moving on and she comes back and she apologizes. I know she doesn’t mean it, I know it’s not going to last but I can’t help it. I want her so bad. But this is it. This time, I swear it, no matter what she says, I’m not, I can’t, I won’t!”

She pulls me tight to her. She wants me to be stronger this time. To stand up for myself. To finally, once and for all, to tell Sophie Devereaux that it’s over. She wants me to be certain. To move on and find someone who can love me. Someone I can depend on. Someone who won’t hurt me.

We both know that I’ll be back on this doorstep.


End file.
